


Blood

by AriannJS



Category: giyushino - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, giyushino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: How could hands that did nothing but slay demons hold something so pure? How could hands that knew nothing but sword and blood carry milk bottles and bibs?
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my 2nd GiyuShino fic! I’ve been trying to get out of my comfort zone of writing just for SasuSaku so don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts on this. :) Ugh, I love Giyuu and Shinobu so much! I enjoyed working on this and "Her Hands" <3

Lots of blood filled his vision. 

Giyuu felt dumbstruck and a bit nauseous at the sight even though as a Hashira, blood was something he was already used to seeing.

“It’s a boy, Tomioka-nii. Congratulations.”

Aoi’s voice snapped him out of his daze, causing him to glance at the little bundle in her arms after staring at the bloodstains on the lower part of his wife’s body. The girl stifled a chuckle upon seeing Giyuu’s face, whose eyes were widened and mouth was agape. “I’ll clean him up first.” And then Aoi exited the room to leave the husband and wife on their own.

“Tomioka-san?”

“K-kocho.” Giyuu was beside Shinobu in an instant. He grabbed her hand before kissing it a few times. “You’re crying.”

“Did you see him, Tomioka-san? Did you see our baby?”

“I did.”

“I think I did well, Giyuu. It only took me an hour and a half.”

Giyuu tilted his head to one side, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that his wife had just delivered a baby moments ago. A part of him still couldn’t believe that they created a child out of their love that transcended time, pain, and demons.

Shinobu chuckled weakly. “You look cute.”

“What?”

“You’re a father now, my Tomioka-san!” Shinobu lifted her hand to ruffle Giyuu’s hair, making him scrunch his brows. Then she said softly, “Are you happy?”

 _Father. Happy._ How could he not be happy knowing that he became a father even though he did not deserve it? How could he not find happiness in knowing that he created something beautiful in this messy and cruel world? 

Giyuu was happy. Yet just like any other emotion that he couldn’t quite express, his happiness was simply tucked deep inside his core right now.

Shinobu’s pale hand moved to caress her husband’s cheek. “You don’t need to verbalize it. I know you are.”

Slowly, Giyuu tilted his head so he could kiss Shinobu’s palm, making the Tomioka matriarch smile. “Hm. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Just stay beside me.”

Giyuu stared at Shinobu’s amethyst pools, a small smile appearing on his usually stoic face. “Of course, Shinobu.”

“Here he is!”

Two heads turned towards the door as Aoi entered and approached them. Then she passed on the baby to his mother, causing another set of fresh tears to trickle down Shinobu’s face. “I’ll leave you guys alone. If ever you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

In an instant, the Tomioka couple was once again on their own, but this time, they were with their new family member.

When Giyuu saw how Shinobu embraced their child, he felt like a whirlpool was raging inside of him. Mixed emotions rose and fell like waves he couldn’t even control.

“Do you want to hold him?” For the second time that day, he snapped out of his daze.

“I…”

“I’ll teach you how, don’t worry,” Shinobu replied in between chortles. Giyuu almost pouted for, as usual, his wife found him amusing. 

As Shinobu carried their baby close to him, his hands suddenly trembled. How could hands that did nothing but slay demons hold something so pure? How could hands that knew nothing but sword and blood carry milk bottles and bibs? He wanted to shake his head at Shinobu and gently push the baby towards her again. 

However, he noticed how she was staring at him concernedly, with her head cocked to one side as if waiting for his next response. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Shinobu sighed. “If you think you don’t deserve to hold our child, then I don’t deserve to carry him too. Whether we’re demon slayers or not, he’s yours, Giyuu. He’s ours. You have every right to be a father to him because he has our blood, our DNA. Giyuu, he’s you and me. I hope you won’t be afraid to be the father that he needs just because of the way we used to live our lives.”

Upon hearing the words of his wife, Giyuu looked down at his trembling hands. There was a split second wherein he wanted to get out of the room, to stay somewhere far away from this innocent child that now carried his name. But he couldn’t do that with Shinobu believing in him so much, believing in _them_ so much.

He shut his eyes before sighing, and then he slowly lifted his hands to carry his child for the first time with Shinobu guiding him how to do so. The whirlpool inside him intensified while he stared at their sleeping child. Yet to his surprise, the waves inside him slowly calmed down as the baby slowly moved in his arms, with his purplish eyes slowly opening for Giyuu and Shinobu to see.

In a heartbeat, Giyuu heard Shinobu sniffling beside him. Then, she moved a bit to rest her chin on his shoulder. She murmured, “I love you so much, Tomioka-san. Thank you for giving me a family.”

Giyuu glanced at Shinobu and then back at their child. “No, Kocho. Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For @dreabbles who inspired me to read and write GiyuShino fics! She also shared her idea that even when they're married Giyuu and Shinobu use "tomioka-san" and "kocho" as terms of endearment that's why I let them call each other with their surnames in this fic. :D Salamat, Drea! :)


End file.
